


After shower snuggle

by Straumoy



Series: Power Girl Short Stories [2]
Category: Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix & Chill after a long week of saving the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After shower snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While confident in my writing, English isn't my main language. As such, typos and grammatical errors will show their ugly heads here and there. If you spot a particular glaring one, please let me know and I'll fix it.

After shower snuggle 

 

Classes at the university was cancelled today, protests in the streets are getting louder and bigger for each passing day. I stand in front of the TV, zapping through the channels aimlessly, hoping I'm killing time faster than I'm killing my own brain cells. Modern day mass media, always yapping and babbling. I suspect the day Kim actually smiles to the cameras they'll have a heart-attack the lot of them. 

 

The window back in the kitchen slides open with an angry clack of wood against wood, she's home. I haven't seen her all week, but that's normal for people like us. She has her duty, her obligations and I... well, I have my studies. Hearing her shuffling around in the kitchen, taking a sneak peek into the fridge and hungrily chew down on an apple with way too much juice is soothing in its own sloppy way. 

 

I hear her feet stomp around tiredly, heavy enough to be a zombie, too fast to be an undead. Despite this rumbling about, I don't move, my eyes are dead and drawn into the pixels on the TV. My eyes catches a glimpse of her silhouette as she walks past me, her outline shadows the reflection of the living room window. 

 

"Hi sweetie." I mumble over my shoulder, to which she responds with a dead tired grunt, seamlessly interwoven with moist chewing sounds. 

 

As usual she heads straight for the shower, her clothes dropped flat on the floor, water searing hot and the pressure set to max. It seems to be the only thing that gets her fatigue away. Like clock work I start to hear them, the sounds of her showering. Moans and groans of relief, wet hands slapping her cheeks and the soaking wall tiles. As I hear her shampoo bottle makes farting sounds I remember that I forgot to buy her a new one. She might give me some lip for that later, for now she's content with a muffled "goddammit." 

 

Finally I give up on the regular TV channels and settle for Netflix instead. The running water of the shower doesn't stop until the hot water is out, a luxury I let her indulge herself with. She spoils me with free rent and the place is strictly speaking hers, so I'm in no position to complain. As for today's show I settle with some random crap Netflix insists fits me; a documentary about whales. Fair enough, as long as it sticks to the science and do not drift too deeply into the political. She doesn't have much of a stomach for politics after a 100 hour shift of dealing with God knows what. I lay down on the sofa, remote in hand and fiddle with hitting the target on the TV so I can adjust the volume. Batteries better not be dead, I swear to God... 

 

She comes out from the bathroom, red as a lobster wearing a washed out Eve Online t-shirt, a small towel around her neck and one of my boxers. At least I think those are mine. In the beginning it freaked me the shit out, that this 6' tall muscular woman didn't bother buying panties of her own. She preferred boxers she said and it didn't take long before we lost track of who's we were wearing at any given time. In the end we said fuck it, lets just boil those motherfuckers in the washer and call it even. Works out great to be honest, one less fuck to give. 

 

Sliding in behind me, she holds up her head with her right hand while folding her left arm across my chest. Her warm, soft breath brushes against the side of my head at a steady pace. I feel her chest brush up against my shoulders whenever she takes a breath, it won't be long now before she slips of into another deep snore fest. Lady can snore I'll give her that, chainsaws ain't got nothing on my sweetheart. Deep, coming from the back basement of her nose. If she's really tired, she cranks up the bass to like just under 9000. That means my teeth are rattling and I head over to Chad's to get some sleep. 

 

"How was your week?" I ask her, starting our little routine of unwinding her. 

 

"Hot... lots of house fires this week." She mumbles, the breath of her words tickle my ear. "I don't wanna hear any more smoke detectors ever again. Don't wanna." 

 

She's cute when she pouts like a six year old. Burring her face into my neck and shoulder, she closes her eyes soaking in the peace and quiet of her own home. I fold my hand around hers and give the back of her hand a gentle stroke with my thumb. Feeling a small tension in one of her cheeks removes doubt in my mind; she's content, she's smiling. Lying like this, we make our own little bubble of a soothing, gentle warmth as we exchange body heat. Her embrace around me is tender, loose enough to wiggle out of without waking her, strong enough to notice. 

 

"What do you say to something Spanish for dinner?" I ask. 

 

"I want sushi." She replies, as if my question was not even worth the effort to consider, let alone acknowledge. 

 

"Again...?" I try to gently remind her. 

 

Turning ever so slightly around, straining my eyes I catch a glimpse of her face in the corner of my eye. Yep, she's asleep alright. Out like a baby. Now I have to consider the possibility that she only said sushi because she was watching whales swim on the TV or if she actually wants it. 


End file.
